Come Back to Me
by NeirahIgarashi
Summary: A romantic one-shot encounter between Hiten and OC Arihana, the woman he found as his reason to live. Dawn will bring his destruction at his brother's side but his fears are surprisingly not of his death this time, but of losing her. M for sexuality. Cover by Galia-and-Kitty on DeviantArt.


Set the night before Bankotsu and Hiten were to leave and challenge their father, the God of War, alone – ultimately sacrificing themselves to save their friends and loved ones.

**Come Back to Me**

Arihana slowly padded her way across the floor in the dark room and she gently rubbed her arms with the obvious chill that had come over her. Her sheer lavender kimono did nothing to keep her warm but in it she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen; the diamond moonlight shimmering on her flesh beneath its soft material. Hiten's throat worked as he watched her fair figure search the darkness. She was more than likely searching for him and the thought made his heart sink. After tomorrow, would this be how his fair demon healer spent the rest of her days?

Arihana gasped and flushed hot pink when she felt Hiten move behind her while she was unsuspecting. She stilled beneath him as he gently put his hands on her hips and leaned his chin on her shoulder. He moved his index finger softly against the side of her neck and slowly swept her hair over her shoulder. She whimpered softly as he slowly tugged her kimono over her one shoulder and in response, her dark eyelashes fluttered shut with her soft moan. She blushed as he gently pressed his lips against her flesh and kissed a trail from her shoulder, up the side of her neck. For a moment, he just closed his eyes and leaned against her; enjoying the feeling of her trembling uncertainly beneath his touch. Ever since the day they had met... she had never gotten used to the way it had felt to be held. She still blushed every time he was near and her skin rose anxiously beneath his finger tips. He drew in a deep breath and tried to steady his thundering heartbeat. He was the first man to even hold her, to ever kiss her. His throat worked as he forced the memories from his mind.

*_"Be patient, Hiten." Arihana whispered sweetly. "I don't mind spending time with the children." Sango laughed at her voluntary response. "You just wait until you have to spend every waking moment with them before you say that." She chuckled before her expression darkened. "And then babysit their father on top of that." Sango glared at Miroku who was inching towards her bottom. He smiled uncertainly and his hand flinched; right before she whirled around and smacked him. Arihana laughed her angelic laugh and offered the infant her finger. "I can't wait…" She cooed softly. Hiten flinched and fled backwards towards his brother. "Hiten..." She said softly. Bankotsu and Hiten cringed as she slowly turned to face them. *Enhh!* "Whoa whoa whoa you heard Sango, pet. Just WAIT." Hiten flashed a fang uncertainly. "Yea and I'm definitely not uncle material!" Bankotsu defended. Arihana looked up at Hiten with sad puppy-like features. Hiten stilled. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he shoved Hiten in front of her to retreat behind Neirah. 'Not that face, not that face.' Hiten hated it when she did this. He couldn't say no to her when she was like this. She continued, her long eyelashes fluttering over her big lavender eyes. *Gah!* 'No, no! Anything but that...' Hiten dropped to his knees at her feet and bowed his head. "Whatever you desire, princess." He whispered. Hiten stood, sighed and dusted himself off as Arihana danced around with the child, giggling adorably._* He hadn't given it much thought then, but now... He closed his eyes tight and leaned his forehead against her shoulder blade, taking in her sweet floral scent. It was the scent of her home… a scent that never seemed to leave her no matter how far he took her from it. His heart sank and he tried desperately not to tremble in grief.

All Arihana wanted was to be with him; to start a family and build a home… things that she never had. She wanted to be a part of a village and have friends. How much of that could he bear to take away from her? "Hiten...?" His eyes flew open and he stared into the darkness, trying to reign in his distraught emotions. Her words were barely a breath on her lips as she spoke them. Tonight was for holding her... tonight was for loving her... because he was almost certain that it would be the last night he ever heard his name on the lips of an angel.

She could tell there was something wrong. Hiten was trembling against her and she could tell by the way his breathing hitched at the sound of her voice that he was deep in thought. She had done enough people watching in the flower fields to know that much. She slowly turned in his embrace to look up at him. His eyes were so dark and concerned that she had almost lost her breath. She hadn't seen him like this since they had met that day in the valley. He looked so sad... Her skin flushed when he reached down and cupped her chin in his hand to tilt her head back. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment before smiling ever so slightly. "Arihana..." he said softly. He brushed his thumb over her lower lip and smiled proudly as her lips parted invitingly to taste him; her cheeks warming ever-so adorably. "Damn, I love it when you blush..." He murmured softly. He reached out for her with both hands, tangling them in between her wild strands of hair as he drew her closer. "You're so beautiful..." She knew there was something wrong. But how could she ask him to explain himself when she was so lost in his touch?

He gently tugged on the roots of her hair and tipped her head back further; she was so timid and precious against him. From above, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips up against hers. He almost smiled as she whimpered against him and moved just a little closer… That was as good as begging to him. He gently slipped his tongue between her lips and deepened their kiss; trying to force himself not to melt beneath her touch. She moaned softly against him and it became harder and harder for him to contain his desperation. His grip on her hair tightened as he loomed above her; hungry to ravage her. Control always lost its merit when he was before her and he had to fight to rein it in. Every part of his past welled inside him with the need to take; when did giving become an option to him? He could feel the heavy rise and fall of her chest as her heart raced expectantly. Her skin always flushed beneath him as she enjoyed the intimacy of their kisses. He slowly pulled away from her and met her wanting heavy lidded gaze with one of his own. He understood more about her body's reaction to him than she did and after countless nights of denying her unspoken desires, he was going to teach her just how powerful a touch could be.

Her eyes widened and she shuddered this time when Hiten rested his hands on her shoulders. Something was different about the way he touched her and uncertainty flashed across her desperate features. His expression was one that she had never seen before; one previously well hidden beneath a control that he had never before demonstrated. She swallowed hard and slowly opened her mouth to speak as he ran the back of his fingers along her neckline. "H-Hiten..." She whispered breathlessly. His dark, heavy-lidded gaze shifted to her is response.

He stepped closer to her and brushed his lips against hers; he could tell that she was nervous. She may have been innocent but she was wise beyond her time and she had felt the difference in his embrace. "Arihana..." He said softly against her lips. "You say you can trust me with your life..." He rumbled his words softly against her as the night they met played through in his mind. "…and your heart..." Giving into the temptation he kissed her softly before finishing, his tongue working anxiously behind his lips with his need to be a part of her. He slipped away and let his dark, lusting gaze rest on hers from beneath his dark bangs. "Now I ask you to trust me with your body..." He could feel her breathing hitch against his lips and her whole body tensed. He slowly backed away from her and looked into her wide lavender eyes.

"I... I don't understand..." She whispered bashfully. She slowly began to raise her hand to her chest self-consciously but he captured it in his and slowly pulled it away from her body; placing a soft kiss on her palm. He watched her throat work uncertainly.

"You don't have to, pet..." He said softly. He slowly brought her hand to her side and held it in his. "Trust me…" He waited anxiously for her answer. Before she even knew him she had trusted him with her life but now, she was hesitating. Her hand started to tremble beneath his and he held it tighter in spite of that fact. She looked down to where her hand was wrapped reassuringly inside his own; and then, she slowly turned back to face him. His eyes were still dark with desire, unclouded by restraint, and he was sure that the expression she had never seen on his features before was what made her shiver now. She parted her trembling lips.

"I..." She whispered weakly. "Yes...?" He could barely hear her gentle voice despite the still of the night that had fallen around them. "I... I do trust you..." She didn't take her eyes from his as he slowly released her hand. Chills skittered along her spine as a crooked, triumphant grin met his lips. He moved forwards and kissed her neck before moving close to her ear. His breath was heavy against her for a moment as he slowly brushed the back of his fingers up her abdomen and over her bared breast. She let out a soft gasp as his fingers brushed against her already tightly aching nipples.

"That's what I like to hear..." He murmured softly, his lips remaining close to her ear. He backed away from her slightly and shifted his heavy gaze to her uncertain expression. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed deeper in color than he had ever seen. He paused a moment before returning his hand to her breast and running his thumb gently over her through the sheer material of her kimono. She had never had a problem baring herself before him. He had laid eyes on her beautiful naked flesh many times before but he had never touched her... never held her; not like this. Even as his body ached for her; burned with his desire for her... he never advanced on his fragile little flower. He moved his other hand to the small of her back where he held her close to him. The little thing was trembling.

He tried to steady his breathing as he leaned closer to her ear once more. Every breath he took against her seemed to send chills up her spine and he could feel it. She shivered; in fear? In anticipation? The thought aroused him in ways he should never fathom around his sweet pet. Before her, fear was what drove him to act in ways he would never dream of acting around her; his blood lust, his aggression, his need to take what he needed when he needed it. The look of fear in a woman's eyes, it made him crazy… it turned him on. "What are you afraid of, pet...?" He rumbled against her softly, his voice hoarse with lust. She drew in a sharp breath as he moved his palm away from her chest and back to her waist; whimpering softly as she shuddered against him unresponsively. She couldn't collect her thoughts, not that he could blame her; he was the first man to hold her much less touch her in this way. He swallowed hard, a flood of possessive pride welling inside him. She was so sensitive to his touch and it boiled his very blood with the restraint he needed to keep from damaging her with his need. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder for a moment and closed his eyes as he tried to control his actions. He'd never had to do that before. "Don't hold out on me..." He whispered. After a moment of waiting for her to respond, he slowly opened his eyes and moved so that their eyes met. The night he first kissed her, she had a similar look in her soft lavender eyes. His heart raced at the glimmer of fear and uncertainty in her expression. He breathed deeply before moving one of his hands to her face. He raised her chin and took in her expression a moment longer before he couldn't wait anymore. He leaned down and kissed her. Her body started to tremble more fiercely now and he growled against her instinctively in approval. The sensation caused her to gasp and when she did, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her parted lips.

Arihana's eyes slowly fluttered shut as Hiten kissed her. He had kissed her like this before, but rarely. She assumed it had something to do with the way that she tasted to him and the darkness that surrounded his past. She loved it when he did though, despite the uncertainty that came with the unknown. Her cheeks flushed hot at the thought. She couldn't explain the feelings raging inside her; feelings that she had never experienced before. It was like the night they had first met all over again. She whimpered in disappointment as he pulled away from her; panting softly with what seemed to her like rage. His gaze was dark and wanting as he stared into her eyes. Her lips parted expectantly as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

She was so delicate... How could he taint something so pure with blood stained hands? He closed his eyes to avoid her innocent stare and groaned at the images that crossed his wandering mind. He wanted to though. Every muscle in his body ached for her in ways that they had never ached before. "Hiten..." His name barely escaped her but it was enough to send him crashing back to reality. He slowly looked up at her; his heart sinking at the sight of her pained expression and his throat working anxiously. Her cheeks flushed hot with her own thoughts and she shivered as she looked into his eyes. "I-it hurts..." She whispered breathlessly. His crimson gaze flashed and he couldn't restrain the groan that rose inside him. He leaned against her neck and gently nipped at her earlobe. He had to escape those desperate lavender eyes before they consumed him entirely. His voice was ragged and husky with desire as he spoke.

"What hurts, pet...?" He knew what she was referring to, but how to make her understand? To his surprise, her dainty hand slipped into his own and trembled as she pulled against it. He gasped and his eyes flew open when she slowly moved his hand over her thigh and between her legs. The soft material of her kimono did nothing to keep him from feeling the heat of her desire; her desire for him. He let her hold him there for a moment as the pounding of his heart echoed in his ears. His body tensed and he couldn't contain the desperate growl that escaped him. "Arihana..." He whispered breathlessly against her neck. "I know what you need..." He rumbled. "Let me give it to you..." He could feel the sweat beading on his brow as his control started to slip. He had barely touched her and he was already coming undone in her arms. He leaned down quickly and dragged his tongue over her taut nipple through her kimono as it raised the light fabric. She gasped at the sensation and he could feel the tension building in her body. Her hand gripped his tighter against her hot flesh and his fingers ached to sink inside her soft pussy. He slowly continued to lick at her nipple and when he was content with her acceptance of the exposure to his mouth, he caught it between his teeth and tugged at it.

Arihana flinched before tipping her head back and moaning at the overwhelming sensations working through her. As she held his hand against her, her other hand moved on its own accord to rest on the back of his neck; reflexively holding his lips against her. This seemed to please him as he growled against her flesh and nipped at her nipple once more, fiercer this time. Her ache only worsened and she was beginning to realise that her pain was derived from his actions. Her body was aching for him... She gasped as he pulled away from her breast. The fabric of her kimono was damp as a result of his touch and the chill of the evening tugged at her flesh; leaving it alert and desperate for his return. She could feel the tension burning through his body as he all but dragged himself away. He gritted his teeth; his fangs bared in restraint as he bit at her ear once more. "Don't resist me..." He growled desperately against her ear. She moaned with his rough command as he moved his hand away from hers and trailed it down her thigh. She almost cried out in disappointment as he moved further from the ache between her thighs but as he reached her mid thigh where the material of her short kimono ended, her eyes widened in realisation. Her cheeks flushed deep in colour as he breathed heavily against her neck.

He couldn't catch his breath no matter how he tried. He was past wanting and drowning desperately in his need for her. She let out a startled gasp as he reached the back of her knee and tugged at it roughly; buckling the joint to hitch her leg up and around his hip. He wrapped his knuckles in the gentle lavender material of her robes and slowly pushed it up the outside of her thigh. He eased it up and over her firm ass and let her own clothes tease her as they brushed up against her soft flesh. She obediently leaned her leg into his body and accepted his command; keeping her leg raised in anticipation. "Good girl..." He groaned against her causing her to whimper at the sound of his voice. He worked his hand back over her outer thigh before resting his hand over her knee momentarily. "Stay..." He murmured softly. He raised his fingers to his lips and licked them before letting his hand return and slowly trail along the inside of her thigh. His fingertips were soft and damp against her as he moved back to the place that she ached for him the most.

She gasped softly as he slipped one of his fingers slowly between her aching folds. The flush in her cheeks was hot with the new sensations that flooded through her body. "You never even thought to pleasure yourself in this way... did you pet...?" She gasped and blushed darkly with his words against her. She slowly shook her head at the thought. She had never had such a need to do so... She whimpered softly with the primal growl that rose in his chest. "So this is the first time you've ever been exposed to such contact..." She trembled against him as her pain started to fade into pleasure but he didn't seem concerned. Instead, his touch became more aggressive as he stroked her now hypersensitive clit. She felt her cries rising inside her and instead of wide eyed in horror; she let her head tip back and her eyes flutter shut as she moaned softly. Her grip tightened on his broad shoulder to steady herself against the weakening of her knees.

He groaned desperately and captured the flesh of her neck between his teeth. He should have stayed away but how could he have known that she was so desperate for his touch? A touch that she had never before felt against her wanting flesh. He was on fire for her but that was nothing compared to the heat of her damp flesh burning up beneath his palm. He'd bet that she had ached for him long before now... and she didn't even realise it. Her folds grew slick as he worked her; and as her desire for him grew, so did his desperation. He hadn't even made it inside her yet. Nothing in the world could compare to how badly he needed her as she waited obediently in his arms. He was pulled from his thoughts as she let out a soft cry and bucked instinctively against his touch. He laced his second hand in her hair to steady her against him. With one look at her breathless, heavy-lidded expression; he lost his thoughts, tipped her head back and kissed her hungrily. He swallowed her cries as she discovered pleasures that she had never experienced before. He swelled with pride as he slowed his strokes and slowly pushed inside her. His groans met hers as he worked his finger inside her hot core. As she shuddered against him, surprisingly it was he who broke their kiss. "Damn..." He growled raggedly. "You're so tight pet..." He leaned against her shoulder and relished in the sweet sound of her uncertain cries.

"I-is that good…?" He pressed deeper inside her and moved his body tight against hers; the desperate ache in his loins burning against her. If only she understood his pain…

"Very good…" He managed breathlessly against her. His body ached terribly as he came in contact with the barrier that kept his flower's virginity intact beneath his tainted touch. He was a warrior and it was a barrier that would fall before him in his battle to claim all of her. She was his; all of her... He could feel the perspiration easing down the side of his neck as he desperately tried to reign in his raging desire to claim her. He had to escape her before he burned up in her arms; he had never cared so much about a woman that he acted this way. He winced and growled hungrily against her as he slowly withdrew his hand and eased away from her. Her scent was intoxicating as he raised his hand to his lips and tasted her desire for him. He shifted his gaze to hers as she watched him.

She whimpered as he moved away from her and her gaze fluttered anxiously as she slowly looked up at him. She watched as he slowly tasted his fingers that glistened with her juices. His gaze shifted to her as she observed him and she blushed in anticipation. Her lips parted curiously as his expression darkened with desperation. What had made him look so sated? Her throat worked as she reached out a trembling hand. He was so dark... Like she'd never seen... He looked surprised as she slowly reached out and captured his wrist between her hands, bringing his hand down to her lips. She loved the sound of him groaning hungrily as she slipped his finger into her mouth.

His heart almost stopped in his chest as she reached out and sucked his finger into her hot mouth. Her tongue was soft as it gently laved at him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the taste of her desire on his hands. His chest tightened and he tried to force himself to keep breathing as she purred against him. He worked his other hand into her hair and started to move his finger against her lips. His throat worked and his breathing trembled desperately inside him. "Hhh... f-fuck..." Why did he do this to himself...?

She was acceptant to his direction as he moved his finger inside her mouth. As she moved her tongue over him he seemed to be pleased with her efforts. She blushed deeper and took more of his finger into her mouth. She was disappointed when the sweet taste of her desire had started to fade but the way Hiten tensed and growled in approval, she could tell he was enjoying her. She wanted to work harder to please him. When he was happy, she was happy.

He slowly slipped his finger from her mouth and turned away from her. He ran his hand through his bangs and panted desperately as he stared wide-eyed into the darkness of the room. He had to back away or he'd lose the only control that he had maintained. He slowly closed his eyes when he felt Arihana press up against his back and He relished in the soft hum of her gentle moans and sighs. He wasn't surprised when she moved around him and pressed up against his chest... What did surprise him was what she did next.

Her hands shook as she slowly raised them to his shirt collar and pushed the material back over his shoulders. She swallowed hard as she felt the gentle tickle of its arrival on her toes as it fell to the floor. She gasped as he slowly opened his eyes and his lowered gaze met hers. For a moment she was captivated; trapped in his dark spell as she read his hungry expression. His body was tight and she could tell he was trying to restrain himself, but from what? He didn't move as she reached out to him and slowly rested her hand against his broad chest. The heat of his skin was intense and his body glistened with perspiration. His muscles were tight with need and she had never seen him look so dangerous in all the time she had known him. She had witnessed him take lives; watched as the water ran red with the blood of his victims but never had he intimidated her like he did now.

His breathing hitched as she ran her hands over his body and her little nails caught his flesh between the hard lines of his abdomen. He watched as her gaze followed her fingers. He had to bite back his triumphant scoff at her fascination with his body. His gaze followed her as she slowly stepped back around him. For a moment, he couldn't feel her touch but he couldn't help but smile as she gasped softly. Chills crawled up his spine as she leaned in and dragged her nails lightly over his shoulders and down his back. "Wicked temptress..." He hissed softly. He certainly wasn't Koga, but she seemed quite pleased with his athletic physique. He almost smiled as he felt her tug on his braid, slowly starting to unravel it. 'How fitting...' He thought, as he slowly came undone beneath her. He tensed and let himself enjoy her teasing touch as her fingers brushed against his back and shoulders. As she neared the top of his braid, her fingers slowed in their movements. When she finished, her touch fell to rest just above his pants that rode low on his hips at that moment. He drew in a sharp breath as her hands lingered on his pant line for a moment and the soft material of her kimono brushed up against him. He growled and his gaze narrowed on the darkness. It was about time that that material was disposed of.

She gasped and let out a startled cry as Hiten turned around and captured her waist. He had to bite back a wicked hiss when his steeling erection ground against her abdomen as he pulled her against him. Her eyes were wide and unsuspecting as he reached down and kissed her. With his free hand he reached up and tugged at the sash that held her clothes tight around her soft curves. He could feel her skin flush in his embrace as he tore away the sash at her waist aggressively. Her robe parted tantalizingly in its absence and she whimpered uncertainly against him as he pulled away from their kiss. He looked down at her body, forcing her cheeks to flush hot. "Now..." His words were rumbled darkly as he brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. "Let's see if the rest of you blushes the same pretty shade as your cheeks..." He eased his hand down her neck and to the tantalizing part in her robe. He moved between her breasts and teased her senses as he pushed the material back onto the floor. He growled in satisfaction. Just as he had suspected, her cheeks weren't the only area that coloured with his touch.

He brushed his thumb lightly over one of her nipples and watched as her breasts flushed beneath him. He groaned anxiously; he'd say it a million times if he had to. "Fuck, I love it when you blush..." She whimpered softly as he tipped her chin back and looked into her soft gaze. He very rarely spoke so harshly when they were alone together. He would never tire of her enticing expression; the way her lips parted and trembled in anticipation of his kiss. He leaned his lips against her neck and placed gentle kisses on her hot flesh as he tried to steady himself. He ran his palms down one of her shoulders to her hand where he laced his fingers with hers. "You're not the only one who hurts... pet..." He murmured softly against her. He slowly guided her hand to where his aching erection pressed against the material of his pants. He needed to feel that curiosity that he loved so much about her at work. She shivered slightly and no doubt those eyes of hers lit up like fireflies with her blushing cheeks as he left her palm hot on his length. "Just like my fingers, pet..." He murmured hungrily. He was so caught up in her fascinated touch that he gasped and stilled when he felt a gentle tug on the sash around his waist. His eyes widened as she untied it and it fell to the floor around him. Her expression changed for a moment. He raised an eyebrow expectantly as her gaze wandered from his and worked its way over the tight lines of his body. His lips quirked to the side in amusement as she blushed and bit at her lower lip. He sighed and stared forward as she dropped to her knees in front of him. His expression darkened as she disappeared from his view and slowly eased the heavy material of his pants over his lean hips. He chuckled darkly as a soft gasp met her lips. He closed his eyes and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Well, what did she expect?

He drew in a sharp breath and his eyes flew open in surprise as her tongue ran up his thick length. He felt it rising in his throat until he couldn't contain his satisfied growl tearing through him. At first, all he could do was marvel at the soft and warm embrace of her mouth as she moved over him. Her tongue danced around him in the same tantalizing way as it had his finger and his hand trembled as he moved it towards her, lacing tightly in her wild strands. His body tightened along with his grip on the back of her head as he guided her along his length. "Little minx..." He hissed from behind bared teeth. He closed his eyes and slowly tipped his head back as she took him deeper into her mouth. Her lips trembled against him and her tongue danced curiously as it flirted with his swollen flesh. He panted in anticipation as he guided her along his shaft. "F-fuck…" He growled breathlessly.

Arihana purred around him and blushed happily as he demanded more of her. She could hardly draw him in with such dainty features, but she tried her hardest to take him into her mouth and as deeply as she did his finger. What she couldn't wrap her lips around she kept steadily in her soft hands. It pleased him greatly before when she had sucked his finger between her lips but he was enjoying this even more... and that made her want to try harder. She moaned as she obeyed his unspoken command and trailed her fingers lightly over the inside his strong thigh. His hand shook against the back of her head as he worked her hair between his fingers anxiously. She gasped as suddenly, his grip in her hair tightened dangerously and he dragged her away. She slowly looked up into his dark expression as he panted furiously and sweat beaded on his brow. She slowly ran her tongue over her bottom lip and savoured in the last of his taste before she pouted before him. Did she do that?

His crimson gaze flashed as she sucked in her bottom lip. She eased backwards and blushed as he dropped to his knees at her level and worked both hands into her hair. This suited him just fine; his knees were moments from giving beneath him anyways. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the bow holding pieces of Arihana's hair from his reach. How that ribbon of hers worked every last nerve in his body. He ached to tug on its silken ends and release the beautifully wild strands that were restrained beneath it. He reached up and wrapped the silk of one of the ribbon ends around his knuckles as he slowly started to tug on it. He watched the bow behind her slowly unravel and he grinned slyly as the ribbon fell free; allowing her hair to dance wildly around her shoulders.

She watched anxiously as he pulled her ribbon free and brought it over her shoulder. His hand was wrapped beneath it and the silky material teased her senses as he pulled it over her flesh. When it finally let go and her hair spilled around her, she gasped at the sensation. He trailed the ribbon slowly over her breasts, his gaze following its gentle trail with his lips parted hungrily in anticipation. "You make me crazy..." He whispered hoarsely. Her skin flushed beneath him as the last of the ribbon finally flowed over her fair skin and he tossed it aside.

For a moment he just took in the beautiful sight that met his eyes. He could stare at her for days and he'd never tire of her soft curves, her wild hair or her fair skin. She blushed as he stared at her and she slowly raised her hand to her beasts self-consciously. He caught her hand mid rise, forcing a soft gasp from her lips. "Don't..." He warned huskily. He moved her hand back to her side and held it down with his. "Arihana, you're so beautiful..." He said softly. He rested his hand next to hers and leaned towards her. "I don't want you to... ever forget that..." He managed breathlessly. He rested his other hand at the small of her back as he gently eased over her. She started to tremble as her head met the soft blankets laid out beneath them. He leaned down and kissed her collar softly. "Spread your thighs for me pet..." He whispered in command against her pure flesh.

She shifted uneasily beneath his weight as she obeyed and, with a blush, slowly spread her thighs beneath him with the guidance of his strong palm. He slowly eased between her thighs, his heart racing anxiously. She gasped softly as he drew his hand from behind her and gently dragged his fingertips up her thigh; guiding her knee to hook up around his hips. She had the most beautiful long legs... Legs made to wrap around his waist; to hold him closer to her as he... He shuddered uncontrollably with his thoughts. Oh how he needed this... Her hair spilled wildly round her as she fell back against the blankets. He swallowed hard and enjoyed her touch as she reached out to him and trailed her fingers down his strong arms uncertainly. He closed his eyes, a wicked grin easing over his contented features. 'Sweet little minx; doesn't even know what she does to me...'

His breathing hitched when he felt her gentle embrace move to the side of his face. He looked down at her with heavy lidded eyes as she gently tugged at the back of his neck. She blushed uncertainly. "Hiten... you... you're so far away..." His heart sank as she moved beneath him and arched closer. He was lost in thoughts of his departure. He started to tremble as he stared down into her soft lavender gaze desperate for his affection. She was completely unaware of how far he really was and his heart ached in dread. It wasn't the fear of death that hurt him this time... it was the fear of leaving Arihana behind. He and his brother would be gone before the sun rose... or was it... they would be gone before it set...? He shuddered and drew in a sharp breath. He knew that Ryura would take their lives this day... he and his brother; but both of them were willing to die to protect their friends... and the women that they loved. He shook his head and tried to escape his impending demise. Damn it, he wouldn't go out without a fight!

Arihana's expression softened in concern as she reached out to him. He was afraid. She was the only one who could see it when it surfaced; and though it was rare, she could see it now. She reached up and laid her hand gently on his cheek. Startling from his thoughts he turned and looked down at her reassuring expression. He was terrified... she could see it in his eyes like never before. He was suffering and she couldn't understand why he wasn't letting her help him. The pain that flashed in his expression as his eyes met hers was devastating and broke her heart. If he didn't want to share it with her, she would have to find other means of comforting him. She smiled softly, her cheeks flushing at her thoughts. "Hiten..." She whispered softly. "Kiss me..." The pain returned to his expression for a moment. She had never asked him for such a thing before and she blushed at the thought. But the moment he kissed her... she knew.

Hiten's heart sank and he was flooded with sensations that he had never felt before at the sound of her demand. Without a second thought he bowed to her will and kissed her fiercely. She gasped in surprise at the intensity of his actions. He had always been gentle with his sweet demon healer but now, he needed her like he had never needed anything before. He thought his heart would stop beating as she moaned against him and raised her trembling hand to the back of his neck. He groaned and claimed more of her, deepening their kiss. Her submission was sweet as she lost control of her senses. He growled as she arched towards him, her tongue dancing softly around his with need until she pulled back from their kiss and cried out, tipping her head back in ecstasy. She was aching for him again. When she parted her lips to beg for his touch he captured them with his own and claimed her sweet voice as her tongue met his once more. He reached between her thighs and pressed inside her more aggressively now; massaging the tight walls of her pussy and pressing harder against her sweet barrier. He had lost the small amount of restraint he had when she demanded his kiss. She tried to cry out but he wouldn't let her escape him. Instead, he kissed her harder and started to work his finger faster inside her.

She tried to cry, but Hiten had pressed harder against their kiss and let his tongue slip deeper into her mouth. Before she realised it, she was whimpering in his embrace and arching into his touch. Her body burned hot with a need that she had never known before and through the bitter sweet pain that came with his harsh touch, she found herself needing more. She finally escaped his kiss as he pulled away and nipped at one of her tight nipples. She cried out and wrapped her hands around him as he teased it between his teeth. They were so sensitive and just aching for his touch... She tugged gently on his hair and tried to press him even closer to her. She moaned when he growled against her sensitive flesh and obeyed her suggestion.

She whimpered when he pulled away from her breast but he had to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and gritted his teeth. She was so hot and tight around him. How could he claim her entirely when she was having troubles handling his teasing touch? He groaned and nipped at the soft flesh of her neck as he listened to her sweet cries and gentle moans. "So beautiful..." He murmured breathlessly against her. She whimpered desperately and arched against his palm as he slowed his strokes; trying to loosen her for what was to come. He leaned over her and nipped at her lower lip as they parted breathlessly in his presence. He hovered just out of her reach and teased her senses as a sly grin curled his lips. "You need more, don't you...?" He whispered softly against her trembling lips. Her cheeks flushed hot pink and her body shook with need as he slowly moved his thumb over her swollen clit. Her dark eyelashes fluttered over her heavy lidded gaze as she fought to keep it locked with his. 'But just how much more can you take...?' She cried out and fisted the soft blankets beneath her palms as she fought to ground herself as he worked a second finger inside her. He reached down and captured her cries as he kissed her. He pressed his body tight against hers and enjoyed her soft skin against him, trying to avoid the sight of her pained tears. He pressed deeper inside her as she arched against him but refused to break through her hymen with his fingers. He groaned in elation. "You're so perfect, pet..." He murmured softly between kisses. She was everything that he never knew he needed. A chill crawled up his spine at the escalating desperation in her moans. She leaned back and arched her soft, modest breasts into his chest.

"Hiten..." She was breathless beneath him, her voice soft and sweet. She started to tremble uncontrollably and even through the pain that burned inside her, she still wanted more. More of what? She cried out at the overwhelming sensations surrounding her; his heavy breathing next to her ear, his hot skin against hers, his palm pressed tight against her mound and his desperate groans. He eased his free hand over her trembling body and rested it on the top of her head.

"Stay with me, pet..." He whispered hoarsely against her ear. He didn't even try to catch his breath. He could feel the sweat rolling between his shoulder blades as he slowly moved his hand away from her hot core. He swallowed hard as she whimpered and her eyes fluttered open. She was just as breathless as he was. He brushed back her damp bangs that hung heavy in her face and looked down into her gentle eyes. They were heavy and lusting for him like he'd never seen. He wished he had taken the time long before now to see it. He slowly played with the wild strands of her hair as he watched her catch her breath. His expression softened as he moved dangerously closer to her. He couldn't wait any longer. "Stay with me..." He breathed against her lips. Her eyes widened when she felt his heavy erection pressing against the opening of her core.

Tears stained her face with the pain and uncertainty of his entry even as her slick desire coated his length to ease then intrusion. She was tight around the head of his cock and his body shuddered with the power of his need for her as he slipped inside her until he felt the sensitive barrier of her virginity meet his aching length. He slowly rocked against her; trailing his fingers through her hair to calm her while she adjusted to his presence inside her. "Trust me..." He murmured softly against her lips. His heart raced as her dark lashes danced over her beautiful lavender eyes before they finally fluttered shut. He panted breathlessly with his overwhelming sense of pride in her submission to him. 'Arihana...' He leaned down and kissed her passionately the same moment he broke past her barrier and claimed his little virgin flower.

He couldn't hear her cries over the thundering of his heart in his chest. Between his racing heart beat in his ears and the groans that met his lips as he claimed her for the first time, he did well to think at all. He was dragged back into the moment by Arihana's fierce whimpers and cries. He groaned and pressed deeper inside her forcing a desperate scream from his pure demon healer. Despite the fire burning in his veins, he shivered when she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Her lips trembled against his as he kissed her harder. Her scent was intoxicating. He had to restrain himself from slipping his fingers between her thighs to coat them in the light trail of blood that comingled with her juices just so that he could taste her. The thought had every dark nerve in his body twitching uncontrollably. She moaned against him and he felt her body shudder uncertainly. He backed away from her lips and looked down into her desperate expression; falling out of his dark desires. No, he had to be different with her... he wanted to be. He rubbed the tears from her face as they glittered down her cheeks. "Look at me, pet..." He whispered softly against her lips. His body was anxious and it took all he had to hold himself back. His delicate little flower... she was so tight around him. All he needed to know was if her tears were in pain or pleasure.

It took her a moment to process his gentle command. She panted frantically and even though he had stopped his pursuit, she was overwhelmed by his presence and her desperate need for him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. His expression was soft and concerned in a way that she had never seen it before. She purred against him as he slowly pet her; running his fingers through her hair. She shuddered involuntarily against him and cried out at the sensation. She moaned as her legs tightened around his waist and she inched closer to him, forcing him just a bit deeper. She arched towards him, her body trembling in need.

He stilled when he felt her hands ease over his face. If he wasn't breathless before, he sure as hell was now. As he stared down into Arihana's gentle, tear streaked face; the little demon actually looked up and smiled at him. He swelled with pride as he leaned down and kissed her hard. She moaned against his kiss and he tasted her anxious tongue as it danced behind his lips. He growled possessively and worked himself deeper into their kiss at the same time that he thrust deeper into her hot core. The salt of his sweat and her tears comingled in their kiss as he fought desperately to take her slow when all he wanted to do was ravage her. Would she take all of him? He groaned helplessly at her body's mercy. He was so close.

She struggled to hold their kiss as he filled her entirely. She was shaking beneath him as his body demanded more of her. Tears trickled down her face but she had never felt so alive. She was a healer... she could ease the pain if she wanted to but she trusted him. She trusted him not to hurt her; she trusted him to ease the ache and give her what she needed. She felt his hips ease against hers and he groaned in satisfaction. Her breathing hitched in her throat and she tore away from his kiss to cry out his name. She arched into him as he embraced her intimately and their kiss became fiercer. She wrapped her arms around him and felt the strength in his muscles aching tight with restraint beneath her fingers. She tried her hardest not to drool... their kiss was already damp enough but she blushed hot at the thought.

His heart sank as she held him closer to her. 'Arihana... don't let go...' He burned up for her, hotter than he had ever burned before. He dragged himself away from their kiss to catch his breath, kissing a hot trail to her ear. He groaned against her and bit into her soft flesh. "Good girl..." He murmured breathlessly as he slowly withdrew from her. She whimpered and arched towards him desperately trying to reclaim the sensations. A wicked grin curled his lips and his sharp canines flashed in the moonlight. His dark chuckle rumbled slowly against her as he drew in a sharp breath and nipped at her ear. The scent of her blood mingled with the sweet scent of her pleasure and raised a hungry growl deep within his chest. Perspiration dampened their flesh and her fair skin shimmered beneath him as he took in the beautiful sight. His eyes flashed in anticipation. "Hold on to me, pet... I'm not done..." He warned darkly.

His next thrust came faster and it caused her to cry out in surprise as he sunk all the way inside her in one deep movement. A low rumble rose in his chest as her little nails bit into his flesh at her surprise. She was so hot and tight around him that he thought he would suffocate under her body's demand. "That's it pet... take all of me..." He whispered raggedly against her. He worked deeper inside her before he retreated once more. Her moans were more pleasurable now that she was becoming accustomed to the way he filled her but she still demanded that he returned. She dug her nails deeper into his strong shoulders as he moved against her. He pushed back against her demanding embrace and enjoyed the sting of his perspiration as it rolled over his broken skin. His upper lip quirked reflexively just before he dipped down and captured her moans. Her tongue dove deeper into their kiss as he took her again. She dragged her tight embrace up his shoulders and before he knew it, a small drop of his blood trailed over his shoulder and down his chest. Her nails dug into the back of his neck as he kissed her harder and started to lose control of the restraint he had regained. She cried out again this time as his hips crashed against hers. He gritted his teeth and smirked. He almost laughed out loud when her hips bucked against his and she wreathed beneath him in anticipation.

"Uhn... little minx..." He hissed between heavy breaths. She was taking all he had to give and enjoying it. He blinked the sweat from his eyes as control was released from his body and replaced with his insatiable lust for her. He thrust deeper inside her and met her with powerful strokes as she bucked against his hips. It had become easier to work inside her as her juices started to flow over his thick length and he groaned at the incomparable sensation of being the first man to take her.

His flesh was hot and slick. She couldn't stop her tears from falling but it didn't seem to bother him. The pain had burned into pleasure against the heat of his strokes and she was more than enjoying his presence. He sunk his fingers into her hip to steady her against his body thrusting fiercely against hers. Her cheeks flushed hot as she closed her eyes and enjoyed him. "M-more..." She whispered hoarsely between gasping breaths. She whimpered as his hips crashed against hers possessively. That's what she had needed and like he promised; he had delivered.

She cried out and raised her breasts to meet his chest as he worked inside her. He groaned exasperatedly and rested his palm at the small of her back as he scooped her up. "That's it, come to me, pet..." He rumbled hoarsely, dragging her up onto his lap. He put his hand on the back of her head and nipped at the sensitive flesh of her neck as she whimpered against him and arched into his touch. He rested one hand between her shoulder blades while the other one remained on the small of her back as he dipped her backwards. He kissed her chin first before slowly kissing down her throat. "Hhh... you're intoxicating..." He sighed softly against her pulse point as a sly grin curled his parted lips. He dragged his teeth over her throat and delighted in the shiver that had her moaning for more. Her long hair dragged across the sheets as she leaned back against him; taking him deeper inside her. His sharp gaze darted to her briefly before he lunged forwards and snagged one of her taut nipples between his teeth. She purred and tangled her fingers in his hair. She tipped her head back and tugged on his hair as he worked his tongue over her swollen flesh.

She blushed bright pink as she moaned and worked her hips against him. He closed his eyes and groaned in ecstasy; leaning on her shoulder as he scraped his extended canines along her tender flesh that was already marked from his previous visits. "That's it... Ride me..." He eased his arm up her back and worked it into her wild hair. He tensed beneath her as she rocked against him. "Deeper, take me deeper, pet..." She purred affectionately as he praised her and worked harder to please him. She did as he asked and rode him harder; losing herself to her own demands. He gently trailed his second hand down her tight ass and over her thigh to where she ground against him. She shivered at the soft contrast of his embrace. He smirked and leaned back rocking against her movements. He raised an eyebrow before dragging his tongue slowly over his thumb and returning it to her swollen clit. She cried out as he started to stroke her and she shuddered in distraction from her actions. He gritted his teeth and caressed her harder. "F-fuck... don't stop..." He rumbled darkly in command.

He groaned. 'Fuck yes... please don't stop...' he thought as she continued to ride him. She shuddered again and arched into him, forcing him deep into the back of her pussy. He growled and bucked against her and a broken rendition of his name fell over her lips. His chest tightened and he smirked as he dug his free hand into her hair. He tugged at it roughly and tipped her head back. "Fuck... so sweet," he groaned against her lips. He could feel the sweat trailing over the sharp lines of his tightened abdomen. "Say it again..." He growled against her lips. When she didn't respond he bit at her bottom lip hard enough for blood to surface. She whimpered slightly before tasting the blood that beaded on her wound. His eyes flashed as her dark lashes danced over her eyes like it was the first time she'd tasted her own blood. Her lips parted breathlessly beneath heavy eyelids and he watched in agony as a small bead of blood rose on her lower lip, just waiting to be tasted.

She screamed in surprised when he shoved her against the sheets and pinned her beneath his weight. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss as he tasted the blood that had surfaced from his offense. He growled against her and thrust deep inside her once more. He drove into her faster and harder now; sating her need for him. Blood had always made him crazy... but never like it had as it spilt from her beautifully pursed lips. He tore away from her and bared his teeth furiously, shaking his head clear of the thoughts of the day to come. "Say it!" He roared. Arihana shuddered beneath him and she started to tremble with the force of his demand. He closed his eyes tight and tried to bleed out the sweet cries to her calling out to him in pleasure. He took her harder, her nails digging into his shoulders as the sweet burn reminded him that tonight he was alive... and in the arms of the woman he loved. His eyes flew open and he started to tremble. The woman he loved... His throat worked as he slowly turned to face her. He had never told her... that he loved her...

She was panting just as heavily as he was. Her hair spilled around her shoulders, tousled wildly. She was trembling beneath him; aching desperately for a release that she had never known. She blinked up at him uncertainly as he stared down at her. A gentle smile curved his lips when her cheeks blushed hot pink beneath his stare; the coppery taste of her blood sweet on his lips as he did so. He lowered himself and slowly worked inside her... drawing her even closer to the sweet escape that she sought. He kissed her softly and ran his thumb across her tear streaked cheeks as they coloured soft pink. She shivered beneath his touch and whimpered softly in anticipation. He chuckled darkly. "You're close... aren't you, pet...?" He rumbled hoarsely against her tender lips that remained reddened and swollen from the intensity of their kisses. She moaned at the sound of his rough voice against her as he teased her senses. She pressed tighter against him and whimpered desperately; shuddering in anticipation of what hid behind her suspense. He could feel her coming undone as her core tightened around him. He took a deep breath and started to help her along her path to bliss.

He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and stared into her fair skin flushed with the heat of her desire. He groaned in restraint as he prolonged her pleasure even as he felt the power of his own climax building inside him. He kissed her neck beneath her ear and slowly closed his eyes; relishing her sweet moans and her gentle cries. She raised her hips to meet his as he deepened his thrusts. All this time she had held his heart and he hadn't told her. "Say my name, pet..." He whispered breathlessly against her ear. With the power of her release, he would surely lose her to exhaustion but... he needed to hear it just... one last time. He worked himself deeper inside her and groaned with the tension building in his own body as he rocked against the tight walls of her channel. His gut retched and he ground his teeth hard just to keep from falling apart. His arms trembled as he held her tighter against him. "Please..." He begged her desperately. He moved closer to her lips and looked down into her gentle lavender eyes, heavy with desire. His breathing hitched as his lips gently pressed against hers. Images of their time together flashed into his mind the moment he closed his eyes to enjoy their kiss. When he pulled away and looked back into her eyes, his first tear fell. "I... love you, Arihana..." Her eyes widened as she looked up at him in surprise and she shuddered at the power of his confession. She had heard the other men say it to their women in their party but he… had never said it to her.

"H-Hiten..." His name was barely a breath against his lips as she moaned it affectionately against him. His heart leapt into his throat as he blinked his vision clear of his tears. His body was much too tense with his need for her and he couldn't wait any longer. He growled desperately and shook his head in restraint. How had he come this far? When the sun rose, he would head out to sacrifice his life for the woman he loved... He loved her. She had claimed his heart the day that he had held her beautiful face in his hand. She burned into his very soul and above his tremendous fear of death he feared the thought of being without her even more. She was his... and he would give his life to protect her.

"Arihana..." He winced and kissed her passionately. When she parted her lips to gasp in surprise he slipped his tongue inside her sweet mouth and claimed it fiercely. She trembled violently against him and he could feel her tears making their way into their kiss once more. She was so close... He groaned and pressed against her harder. His body was tight with need. He tore away from her and moved next to her ear. She shuddered with the powerful sensations boiling inside her. "Cum for me, pet..." His whisper was ragged with restraint and desperate to complete her. She gasped and moments after his dark command she was crying out for him, the walls of her pussy contracting tightly around him as he drove swiftly inside her. She held on to him tightly as she screamed his name and experienced her first climax. He groaned desperately and stole her cries, kissing her desperately. His name on her sweet lips echoed in his mind as she continued to shudder against him while he dragged out her release. Her core hugged him tightly as he worked inside her; instinctively milking his cock. "F-fuck..." He panted through bared teeth. "Uhn... Pet... you're so hot around me..." He murmured between kisses. She whimpered beneath him desperately, her body begging for him in ways she didn't even understand. He growled against her as his mind cleared and the tension in his body burned until he burst into flames. He tore away from their kiss and all but roared in release. He ground his teeth hard and thrust the deepest inside her that he had ever been; letting his cock pulse deep inside her with the power of his hot release as he filled her. He rocked deeply against her; sweat beading off his forehead as he held her close to his heart. She tipped her head and cried out as a second wave of her climax rippled through her; the pink in her cheeks burning darker. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he gave her all he had... the only thing she ever asked of him... a family...

For a moment, he just stared into oblivion struggling to find his next breath. His heart was breaking and he couldn't stop his body from aching with regret. His whole life he had been selfish, but was she the only one that he had denied dreams? He hadn't known how to dream until he met her. She gave him direction, she gave him strength, and she gave him love. He couldn't contain the tears that surfaced in his eyes. With the sweat beading from his flesh and falling onto her skin, he hoped that she didn't notice them. Now, the only way he could protect her, was to leave her behind. He would fight until his last breath to protect her... to defeat his son of a bitch father. Ryura had almost killed them all in one go before even breaking a sweat... what would he and his brother be able to do alone? He and Bankotsu had failed. They had failed their friends and the women they loved... This was the only way...

His expression was shadowed and she couldn't make out his features as he trembled around her. She reached out to him uncertainly. "H-Hiten..." She whispered; her voice ragged and hoarse. "You're trembling..." She reached out and put her hand on his face and slowly insisted that he look at her. A soft gasp escaped her when he slowly followed her coaxing touch and raised his gaze to meet hers. Tears fell from his crimson eyes without restraint. There weren't a lot... but to her, they were heartbreaking on the face of her hero. For once in her life, she swallowed back her own tears and forced a gentle smile. Fear glistened in Hiten's expression as he relinquished all barriers. She had seen him in weakened states before but he had hid it so well. Her heart ached to comfort him but she knew that no matter how she tried, she couldn't change his mind.

Hiten scooped her up and relished in her gentle gasp as he rolled over, dragging her onto his chest. He could no longer support his own weight under the tension burning inside him. He held her head close to his chest as he nuzzled her and inhaled her sweet floral scent. "Arihana..." He whispered hoarsely. "My sweet flower in a world of death..." He held her tighter. "Any good inside me came from you..." He murmured softly. He leaned against her, his tears falling harder now as he shuddered beneath her. "Arihana you beautiful little fool what have you done to me...?" He demanded haggardly. A long pause stretched between them in silence as he tried to steady his thoughts that raged desperately inside him.

"Everything... will be... alright." He froze with her sweet words as they narrowly escaped her exhausted lips. He loosened his grip on her and she turned her head to the side to meet his gaze. His heart sank in agony as she smiled sweetly up at him. Tears streamed down her face but she didn't once snivel or shake. His gut retched but he couldn't say good bye. She and Neirah had no idea that he and his brother were leaving.

'How can I leave her behind?!' He clenched his fist bitterly and closed his eyes tight, forcing his tears to burn in rage as he held her. 'Why... Why does it have to be like this!?' He gasped and his eyes flew open as she shifted so that she was straddling his hips. Her small hands curled around his tight fist and she smiled down at him reassuringly.

"Hiten...?" He swallowed hard and started to relax beneath her gentle touch. He couldn't tell her... not even if she gave him that look that made his – "Please... Come back to me..." His heart stopped and his world spun around him. Her smile was soft and reassuring despite the tears that streamed down her blushing cheeks. Her words were whisper soft and barely audible with his racing heart beat pounding in his ears. She knew... Was he so transparent?

"A-Arihana... how did you -?" He sat up and brushed her hair back over her shoulder before wiping her tears with his thumb. She may have been innocent but... no. She wasn't so naive anymore... She had been tainted by the pleasures of their love. She would undoubtedly carry his child...

"I knew as soon as you kissed me..." She blushed and raised her hand to her chest. "Hiten... I just... I just want you to know that... I will be waiting here for you... when you return; when you come back to me." His heart sank and he fought desperately to collect his thoughts; to find his words. "Hiten... I... love you..."

"Arihana..." He forced himself to breath as he raised his hand to hers; sitting up beneath her. He wrapped his strong hand over the hand that she held to her chest. With the other, he laced his fingers into her hair and tipped her head back. Another tear fell from his eye as he stared into her kind and gentle features. "You beautiful... little fool..." She whimpered affectionately when he pressed his lips gently against hers. He inhaled sharply when he felt the gentle stroke of Arihana's tongue against his lips. He groaned hungrily and parted them for her wanting touch. He drew the hand that rested at her breast to his own chest and slowly slid it back over his neck. He could feel her tears fall harder against him as he slowly brought his hand back down hers; lightly trailing his fingertips up her arm. He brushed his fingers over her shoulder and tangled them in her hair as he pressed tighter against her. She moaned affectionately into their kiss and wrapped both her arms around his neck now. He slowly moved his hands down her body and eased her thighs back so that they were spread wide over his hips. She gasped and trembled against his rigid length as it pressed against her. Her body was still hypersensitive to his touch from their earlier exploration. He slowly pulled away from their kiss and their heavy lidded gazes met. "You're everything to me..." He whispered softly as he slowly shook his head. "Fuck... I love you, Arihana..." She smiled desperately and whimpered in his arms as he eased her back against the sheets. He worked his fingers softly over her damp folds; massaging her aching pussy from where he had claimed her. He slowly slipped a finger inside her and let her adjust to him; his heart racing with the light gasp on her lips. His confession was sincere and his heart swelled with pride at the thought of her bearing his child. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair and swallowed his dread of dawn and the possibility of not living to watch his son or daughter grow. If he lost his life to his father's blade, he'd die a happy man; with no regrets… this time. She shuddered in anticipation when he pressed up against her aching entrance. He kissed her softly; just in case he hadn't succeeded the first time. "Stay with me, pet... I'll be gentle..." She looked up and smiled at him; her cheeks flushing softly. He groaned and for the millionth time; "I love it when you blush..."

"You can be however you like... with me..." She purred breathlessly and raised her hands to either side of his face. She smiled sweetly and kissed his lips softly before she spoke against him. "As long as you... come back to me..."

Nine months later, Arihana birthed their first born son, Hibiki. Arihana named him upon his birth in honor of his father, who did return to her. Arihana named him Hibiki (meaning 'echo') and later told their friends that he was named after the echo of his father's storm. As a child, Hibiki was fearless and strong. Wherever Hiten led, Hibiki would follow eagerly. He would forever be his father's echo and the second clap of thunder in a wicked storm.

Hana was born shortly after Hibiki. Hiten named her after her mother. Hana (meaning 'bud' or 'blossom') inherited the sweet and docile traits of her mother. He always cursed that she was born with the same soft gaze that her mother had used to ensnare him the day they met. None-the-less he cherished her; and she most always got her way.


End file.
